Late Summer Longing
by Ami L. Mendal
Summary: Ever since he hit puberty, Draco Malfoy enjoyed his choice of six lovely girls to keep himself pleased. What happens when one of these girls is the very fierce redhead he's been taught to despise? Hilarity and mayhem, I hope. Rated for possible language. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Consider this disclaimed. I own nothing, please don't sue!

Ever since he hit puberty, Draco Malfoy enjoyed his choice of six lovely girls to - ah, 'keep him company' - for the summer. It was a pleasant tradition that he could thank his father for; not that he ever would. Malfoys did not show gratification. Ever.

While he trudged his way into the manor, House Elves scurrying about to take his trunk to his room, he let his mind wander to what his choices would be this summer.

'_Hmm will there be twin blondes? Maybe a shy brunette?_' he smiled to himself at the possibilities. Then his thoughts reeled back to the previous summer and how much he enjoyed the company of a certain female with a caramel complexion and wide hips.

"W-will young Master Malfoy be needing anything to eat or drink, sir?" asked a House Elf with large round eyes and a nose to match.

"No, Knobby, you are dismissed" he said at first, then rethought his answer, "Actually, send up my first maiden. I'd like to be getting to relax when I reach my room," he added, and made his way up the large marble stairs that led to his room.

-.-.-

Draco twisted the elaborate door handle, giving the door a good shove with his hip to get it open. With as old as the house was, let alone his room, it amazed him the wooden door hadn't crumpled in age to a heap of termite food.

Shutting the door behind him, more like slamming actually, he shrugged off his robe, loosened his tie and took off his shoes with his feet. He glanced around the familiar room; black silk sheets made his bed, a large King-size four-poster of wrought iron engraved with the Malfoy Family Crest and embezzled with semi-precious stones.

While the rest of the manor was cold and stony with its cobblestone walls and marble floors, he enjoyed hard-wood floors with an area rug near the fireplace. He let his eyes continue to survey the room. His armoire filled with robes of varying styles sat near the window, and a simple nightstand cozied itself next to the bed.

What he noticed next nearly startled him. The glass french-doors that led to his balcony didn't bear their normal curtains. In fact, the door was also slightly ajar. Reminding himself his balcony attached to the room next to his, his maiden's room, he smiled (as much as Malfoys _can_ smile) and reached for the tarnished silver handle to the outside.

_"Weasley?"_

-.-.-

**A/N:** Hate to leave you off there, but I really do have things to do. Should be updated by the middle of next week (maybe sooner if I get raving reviews :) hint hint!). Criticism/suggestions always considered and appreciated. Flames read with a grain of salt through gritted teeth, but a smile nonetheless.

P.S. I know it's short, but I promise to have better, longer chapters once the ball gets rolling. No need to throw tomatoes about it, I said I promise!! Also, there is no need to tell me that Draco and Ginny are an impossible pairing. That's why it's fanfiction. Credit to Alecz & Andy for helping me with the title of the story. Posted August 17th, 2008

_Ami L. Mendal_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Weasley?"_

"Malfoy!" the redhead screeched in surprise. "What do you want from me? Why the bloody hell am I here?" she flew questions at him too fast – he was still shocked to see his enemy's fierce sister.

Quickly, he regained his composure. He was a Malfoy, after all. "I want _nothing_ from you, I can guarantee that much. And you're here by complete mistake, I assure you." He replied, turned on his heel, and closed the French doors behind him.

"Malfoy!" she screamed, banging on the glass. "Let me in! It's not exactly comfortable out here! I'm not properly dressed and I want to go **home**!" she continued.

He rolled his eyes and continued away from the doors. Instead, he looked around his lavish room, expecting items to be missing; but no, the family heirloom was in its rightful place by his nightstand, his favorite cufflinks never moved from their home on his dresser, and all the expensive trinkets sustained their proper ownership.

Loud banging continued on his elegant French doors, giving the Slytherin a considerate headache. Draco wanted nothing better than to fall onto his large, comfortable bed and sleep off this horrible nightmare. Yet he could not; he had to fix this mishap – and fix it now.

His father's voice sounded in his head. "_Once a female companion is in The Mansion, they are bound here until the contract is complete. One week before school starts. Then she is dead_."

The blond sighed. "There's nothing I can do!" he shouted at the balcony. The meticulous harps on the wood seized. With anticipation, Draco waited for a response. Without receiving one, he went to the alternate exit.

He opened the door to find her nearly a foot away from him. "What do you mean?" she practically whispered.

"Exactly what I said. There is nothing I can do. When you entered the house, the contract was complete. You have no choice – nor do I." He sounded aggravated and exhausted.

"Now wait a minute, Malfoy. I did not voluntarily agree to this… this 'contract'! It cannot possibly be valid."

"Listen, _Weasley_, I don't like this any better than you do. Lucky for me, I don't have to put up with it. You can stay cooped up in the next room with the other girls. The ones I won't be – ah – _using_." He said with a smirk.

"Where do I get clothes? I'm practically naked!" she yelled, mortified of her appearance.

"What – you mean you don't own lingerie? You never wore sexy lace for _Saint Potter_?" he rolled his eyes and continued, "Besides, I like my women in revealing attire… then again, you're not one of my women. You're a mistake – a complete and utter mistake." He finished, opening his bedroom door and holding an arm out, as if you show her the way out.

Her face reddened in embarrassment, and possibly something else that he refused to place. When she did not move, he raised his eyebrows. "Well? Leave now."

"First of all, I'm not wearing proper clothes, Malfoy. Second, the door to the other room is locked, and third, I don't want to go in there, I want to go **home**!"

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Are you really as dense as your brother, or do you just have hearing problems? I said it's not possible. You're bound here until the contract is fulfilled. End of story. Now get out so I can get rid of this headache you've given me."

"Are you really as dense as I think you are? You didn't fix the other two problems I stated." She replied. Her delicate, porcelain hands motioned to the green and black corset that pushed up her breasts and held in her already-tiny waist. A thin, lacy thong was over black fishnet stockings. "If you think I'm going anywhere in _this_, you're completely off your rocker. Not to mention the door is still locked."

"Still can't help you, Weasel. That is the uniform. Besides, you're a witch, use your wand."

"So you really are as dense as I thought. They took my wand, you brilliant oaf. Is that part of the contract, too?"

"What, you think we'd actually give you a wand while in such a beautiful mansion? You might charm a precious valuable and steal it, you red-handed bandit. We both know your family could use the money."

"Oh come off it, Malfoy. Just get me home!"

He flicked his wand and she was in her proper room with the other maidens. He sighed in relief from the release of her presence.

_This is going to be one hell of a summer_ he thought to himself.

-.-.-

**A/N: **Ahh, chapter two. That was fun, yet difficult, to write. Hope you enjoyed. It's slightly longer, I believe, but not my best. It's kind of late and I wanted to go to sleep, but I've been dying to post another chapter. Anywho, you got this far, so you might as well review, right? So go on, hit that little button. It only takes ONE MINUTE!

-Ami


End file.
